Brothers
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Underfell AU Story. Undertale (c) Toby Fox} They were brothers, and once they had been close. Sans used to have his brother, before the Guard had taken him away. But maybe, just maybe he can get his older brother to come back, even if it were for a few minutes or so. {Brotherly fluff, Rated T for violent language. R&R One-shot}


**My Underfell AU head cannon is that instead of being twins like in my Undertale head cannon, Papyrus is the older of the two by 6 or 7 years, making Sans the youngest. And instead of being their older brother Gaster is their father because I do love the idea of Gaster being their dad.**

 **My Underfell and my Undertale head cannons are completely separate. The only time they mix is in the story "Wrong Timeline" which is a current WIP.**

 **Still working on Anti Gravity forgive me.**

 **This takes place with Gaster still alive and while Papyrus in a teenager and Sans is still a child, than skips ahead a few years.**

~*~*~Brothers~*~*~

Sans dived behind the couch covering his sharp teeth to hold back his giggle as he heard Papyrus run into the room. He shut his eyes tightly trying to stay as still as possible as he held back the laughter threatening to burst from his mouth. He trembled slightly and was thankful that his bones weren't rattling.

"Now where could my baby brother be hiding? I could have sworn I saw him run in here…" Papyrus mused. Sans peeked out making sure to stay hidden from his older brother's sight. The taller skeleton stood in the middle of their living room looking around Sans ducked back behind as he looked over at the couch.

"Sans? Oh, little brother where have you gone?" Papyrus called out. Sans couldn't stop the giggle that fell from his mouth and covered his teeth grinning more. He yelped and burst into laughter as he was suddenly scooped up by his brother's magic.

"not fair! You cheated!" he said. Papyrus laughed and caught Sans as he released him from his magic.

"All's fair in love and war, baby brother." Papyrus told the 10 year old. Sans giggled as Papyrus poked his cheek. "Now come on, it's time for you to go with the Bunny ladies. I need to get to my training." Papyrus said carrying the smaller Skeleton to the front door.

"aww… can't you skip training today?" Sans whined.

"No, Sans. I can't, I need to train if I'm ever going to be fully accepted into the Guard." Papyrus told him. Sans pouted, his pupils shrinking and growing dim, before they immediately flashed and glowed a bright red. He squirmed his way out of his brother's arms and onto the floor. His brother turned towards him.

"It's not fair! You never have time to play anymore!" Sans cried. "You're always training now! I never get to see you! It's bad enough that dad's gone almost all day and always working, but ever since you start training you've been gone too! I hate the royal guard! I hate you for joining it it's not fair!" Sans wailed tears had filled his eyes sockets by now and rolling down his cheek bones. The small skeleton turned and bolted up stairs straight to his room before Papyrus could react and slammed his door shut.

"SANS!" Papyrus called. "…Shit." He hissed. He looked at the time and sighed pulling out his cell and dialing a number as he glanced up to Sans room.

Sans threw himself on his bed sniffling as his buried his face in his pillow to muffle his crying. He felt his eyes burning as his magic spiked, he ignored it as he continued to cry in to his pillow. He heard the front door open and close and clenched his hands as he sobbed more. He knew that papyrus would go any way. He had known that his tantrum wouldn't have swayed his brother from training today but he honestly was sick of being left alone with the bunnies. They were nice, of course and sans did enjoy hanging around the inn or shop when his brother was training and his dad was working, but he hadn't lied when he said he hated the royal guard.

He hated the fact that he rarely got to see his brother now, he was used to not seeing their father as Gaster was the royal mad scientist and had a job to do. He enjoyed the small moments he had with his father when Gaster came home early enough to actually spend time with his sons and even read Sans a story before bed. But Papyrus had been the one always around and keeping Sans company, taking care of him and playing with him. Now he rarely saw his brother and his father. They hardly felt like a family anymore. Sans honestly despised the royal guard for stealing his brother from him.

The small skeleton hiccupped, and sniffled rubbing his eyes. He let out another weak sob as he closed his eyes feeling exhausted from his crying. Sans blinked slowly and shook his head weakly before finally giving in and falling asleep. No doubt when he awoke he'd be in the inn. When he woke it was from a hand on his shoulder. He shifted and swatted at the hand curling up in a ball.

"Come on little brother, it's time to get up." Papyrus said nudging him again. The younger skeleton opened his eyes and looked up at his brother before rubbing his eyes ans he sat up.

"….what time is it?" Sans croaked out wincing at how weak his voice was

"Around 12… It's time for lunch; you've been asleep for at least an hour." Papyrus said. Sans blinked and looked up at his brother.

"I thought you had to go train?" Sans asked. Papyrus sighed.

"…I called my superior and told them I would not be coming in today." The elder said. Sans blinked again stared at his brother.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been neglecting you. I know that, and I'm sorry Sans." Papyrus said placing a hand on the smaller skeleton's skull.

"i… i'm sorry for yelling at you… i don't hate you… really i don't. i was just really upset…" Sans said looking down. He was immediately scooped up into his brother's arms and pulled into a hug. Sans hugged Papyrus back immediately clinging to his older brother.

"You had every right to be upset. I promise that from now on, I'll make sure to set aside a few days for us to play together ok?" Papyrus asked. Sans smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." he said, as his brother stood and carried him for the room. "I missed you Papy…" the child murmured. Papyrus smiled some as they got to the kitchen. He set his baby brother on the counter.

"Missed you too, kiddo." he said rubbing the top of the younger skeleton's skull. Sans smiled up at him.

~*~*~Years later~*~*~

Sans stared at the picture in his hands. It was that had been taken awhile back of him and his brother. Sans had been 10 and his brother 17. Sans sat in Papyrus lap as the elder skeleton held a book in front of them, both skeletons were grinning at the camera. The picture had been taken by their father when the three of them had been out on a family outing. They'd gone on a picnic to Waterfall and Papyrus had started to read to Sans after Sans had climbed into his brother's lap and pushed the book into his hands. Sans smiled slightly as the memory before frowning again and setting the picture down back on his nightstand and pushing himself up against his wall and hugging his knees to his chest.

After Papyrus had been initiated into the guard and their father had been erased things had fallen apart. Papyrus was always out on hunts and when he was home he was constantly bitching and yelling at Sans. Sans hated, no, despised the royal guard for changing his brother. For stealing his brother from him again. The skeleton let out a small whimper. He loved Papyrus still, hell he admired his brother and he was so very happy that Papyrus was on his way to becoming captain of the guard. What he hated was how absolutely terrifying Papyrus got when he was pissed. Especially when that anger was directed at Sans himself.

Sans shivered, he never liked seeing his brother angry. But the thing was Sans had stopped caring that the only attention he received from the taller skeleton was when Papyrus was yelling at him or scolding him. It was _attention_. Something that he missed so badly. He missed the times where he and Papyrus would just goof off and mess around. Another whimper escaped him and he felt tears fill his eye sockets. He bit back the screams and wails that wanted to escape. He wasn't sure if Papyrus was home or not. And if he was Sans did not want him to hear his break down. Though, he honestly wondered how Papyrus would react if Sans did allow him to hear. Would Papyrus even care? Would his brother finally see how badly Sans craved to have his brother back?

Sans let out a choked sob and pressed his face into his knee caps as he started to tremble. His bones rattled as he shook from the force of keeping himself from screaming like a 10 year old. He shut his eyes as the tears spilled from his sockets pouring down his cheeks his breathing hitching with each choked and silent sob. He felt his eye light up and burn in his left socket as his magic flared up. He gulped and liked out another half choked sob. Sans silently cursed himself for letting himself even breakdown like this. He sat there curled into a ball as he whimpered and sobbed quietly. After awhile whether it was on instinct or pure habit, the small skeleton crawled to the edge of his bed and stood. He silently left his room and looked over the railing down stairs as he put a hand over his mouth to help keep his sobs and whimpers as quiet as possible.

The house was dark, which could mean anything. Papyrus could be home and asleep in his room, or he could still be out making his rounds. Sans hoped it was the latter as he moved quietly towards his brother's room. He hesitated as he grabbed the handle before slowly opening the door. The room was dark and was lit only by the glow of Sans' eye. The faint red glow revealed that Papyrus was indeed still out. Sans pulled his hand away from his mouth as he walked inside fully closing the door behind him. He went over to his brother's bed and climbed onto it and pulled the covers around himself as he curled up and he shut his eyes turning his head into the pillow and sobbing. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd only come in to try and get some once of comfort. But having tried to suppress the breakdown had taken a lot out of him and when he had finally allowed himself to break, it zapped what energy he had left.

Sans woke up to a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He let out a whine and swatted the hand curling up more into the ball he was already in and pressing his face deeper into the pillow.

"Sans! Wake up. Go sleep in your own bed you lazy bones!" Papyrus said. Sans shifted and slowly uncurled and sat up rubbing his aching eye sockets.

"…Papy…?" he mumbled out he wasn't fully awake yet as he looked up at his brother with half lidded eyes. Papyrus glared and opened his mouth but stopped his eyes widening. Sans blinked, and tensed as Papyrus placed a hand on his cheek wiping something away. Realization dawned on Sans quickly but he was too emotionally drained to do anything, he was still crying. He could feel the slow trickle of tears on his cheekbones. He sniffled.

"…What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, frowning. "Sans, what happened?" he demanded worriedly. Sans whimpered and not able to stop himself threw himself at the taller skeleton. The action nearly knocked Papyrus off of the edge of the bed where he sat. Sand curled his fingers in to his brother's scarf as he started to sob again. the tips of them nearly ripping the red fabric that he hated so much. The cape had been given to Papyrus when he was initiated into the Guard. He never took the damn thing off. Sans pressed his face into the fabric sobbing more as he felt Papyrus hug him tightly and start to hush him he felt his brother start to rub his back.

"Shhh… It's alright, Sans… I'm here. You're ok. I got you, little brother." Papyrus soothed quietly, calmly. Sans clung to him more sobbing harder.

"p-papy…." He whimpered pathetically. He was pathetic, he was sobbing like a fucking five year old. Clinging to his older brother like a little kid. He tightened his grip on the scarf, feeling the fabric tear slightly, if Papyrus noticed he didn't say anything. Sans wanted to rip the god damn thing off of his brother a shred it. He purposely allowed his arm to give so it would tear more.

"Hush, Sans. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Papyrus said. Sans chocked on a sob.

"LIAR!" he yelled pulling back he dug his fingers into the cape more. "you are going to leave again! Just like you always do! you've already left." He choked out.

"What in the underground-" Papyrus started.

"The royal guard! That fucking stupid horrid guard!" Sans cried. "Ever since you were fully accepted you've changed! You're not the same! I hate it! I hate the guard!" he said falling back away from his older brother he felt the fabric rip just a bit his eye burned and he ripped the cape off his brother and balled it up and threw as hard as he could to the other side of the room it smacked into the wall before landing in a heap on the floor.

"Sans!" Papyrus snapped. Sans didn't even flinch, too caught up in his rant and break down to give a damn if his brother was pissed off or not.

"I miss you! You swore that you wouldn't abandon me! You promised that you wouldn't let the guard be top priority! YOU FUCKING SWORE AND YOU LIED! You broke your promise!" Sans yelled. He moved back to press his back to the wall and curled up. "y-you left…" he whined out. At this point Sans didn't care anymore, he didn't care if he was acting like a child. He just wanted Papyrus to be his brother again. Papyrus moved so that he sat next to Sans and dragged the other into his lap hugging him tightly. San squirmed his is arms, trying to push away, but soon stopped struggling and went limp in his brother's grasp. The small skeleton curled up against Papyrus sobbing. Papyrus held him tightly, waiting for the fit to pass. Eventually, Sans stopped crying, his sobs died down to hiccups and sniffles. The younger skeleton simply sat curled into his brother's chest his arms wrapped tightly around Papyrus' shoulders. His eye had burned out and both eyes had dimly lit red pupils. Sans was half conscious, as he stared blankly at a spot on the bed. His hold on his brother's arm tightened as Papyrus shifted.

Papyrus hushed him softly soothing him with a gentle pat on the shoulder as he moved them both. He laid Sans down first his brother whined quietly at the movement clearly not happy with having been moved he latched on to Papyrus' shirt as the older Skeleton started to stand.

"Stop. I'm not leaving." Papyrus told him softly. His younger brother whimpered at the statement but let go. Papyrus covered him up and placed a hand on his skull. "I'll be right back." He said.

"n-no… don't leave…." Sans mumbled out but he was clearly too weak to actually do anything. He was exhausted from crying and his emotionally break down. The kid, he was still only a kid to Papyrus, Sans was only 18 fucking years old, was just barely awake. Papyrus sighed as his brother's eyes closed. He went over and picked up his cape. He sighed again seeing the tears throughout it. he carefully folded it and set it down on his desk. The taller skeleton glanced over to his brother who had opened one of his eyes just barely to watch him.

Papyrus walked back over to his bed and sat down leaning against the headboard of the bed. He reached out and placed a hand on his brother's head. Sans pressed up into the touch closing his eyes fully, within a few minutes he was fast asleep. The elder watched him for a few minutes before leaning his head back and closing his own eyes. He felt Sans curl up against his side. It had been a long time since Sans had done this. Papyrus had thought the younger had grown out of running to his room for comfort. But Papyrus supposed the he was the cause of Sans distress. Hell, he always had been.

He looked down at his brother. he felt guilty for not noticing the pain his brother had clearly been in, the cries for attention. Papyrus cursed himself he should have known that the jokes and puns and other stupid irritating things his brother did to piss him off was only because he wanted the attention. Sans had done everything to make Papyrus focus on him even if it had Papyrus yelling at him.

"…I'm sorry, Sans…" he whispered. "I'll try to be a better brother…" he swore quietly.

Maybe this time, Papyrus could keep the promise.

~*~*~End~*~*~


End file.
